Talk:Sanji
WHY? Why are Franky and Sanji only Strawhats without Discussion Pages? -points below- It seems Franky stands alone. Sanji's Major Battles Whoever was wanting a discussion page on Sanji has gotten their wish. There is a subject I would like to talk about, namely: Why was Sanji fighting Montblanc Cricket? Rainbowman 8 July 2008 :The discussion pages are for queries reguarding the page and not forum-like chit-chat. Its just up until no one had anything to say about them. However you don't need to create a discussion for the sake of it I add. :-/--One-Winged Hawk 22:09, 8 July 2008 (UTC) That's true, but when I was looking at Sanji's article for changes the latest change I saw was in major battles: Sanji vs. Montblanc Cricket. Any idea why that was added? I mean when did Sanji ever fought Montblanc Cricket? Rainbowman 8 July 2008 I believe they fought slightly in chapter 227. Blue Leg 22:57, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Does anyone know about this? Rainbowman 8 July 2008 :It's not exactly a major battle per say but merely a simple exchange of blows due to misunderstandings between the two. It can be comparable to when Zeff attacked Luffy for busting up his restaurant. It's a small battle but not a major battle.Mugiwara Franky 12:48, 9 July 2008 (UTC) If it is a minor battle than it should not be under the heading "Major Battles" by necessity. The only reason I believe that "Sanji vs Full Body" is in there is because it is major to his character type but not to the story line. Sanji's Strawberry 9/19/09 Links there are alot of Links to the same page in this article. ex: Zeff. So unless someone doesn't want me to, I'm taking the links down to one subject--SxeFluff 06:23, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Is something missing¡? When Sanji see a good looking girl, or something of a girl he always says "Mellorine", but what the heck means that!!!! Jd0064 00:55, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :There you go! :-) --One-Winged Hawk 06:20, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I made of search of it in an jap to english dictionary and it didnt have anything. Are you sure you have that right? Mellorine dosent sound right. Sanji's Strawberry I'm pretty sure mellorine is french for lady. 06:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Josh Galen :Properly is just as "chick" is for a landy also. One-Winged Hawk 07:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) He has been "shockingly" converted? I'd like to call the last section of the story article into question. It says that Sanji has been converted to an Okama, but the picture itself hints at the contrary. If you look closely, you'll notice: 1. There's a dark shadow on his forehead; 2. There's a raised vein on his right arm, and; 3. There's water at the bottom of the picture and he's removed his shoes (could be about to make a swim for it). It seems like he's been captured, seeing as he'd run out of stamina sooner or later, and he's been all dolled up against his will. He could either be waiting to escape when they're not chasing him, or he's lulling them into a false sense of security after which he'll proceed to kicking their butts. Please review this; thank you very much. -- 02:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC)CelestialSushi :I know, I thought the same way too. I wrote "Athough a closer look suggests he is not enjoying it.", or something along those lines. But my edit was reverted without a given reason. I'm going to try again. If someone reverts it, I hope they given a reason and someone else does something about it. Kaizoku-Hime 04:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) --Black Leg I was trying to fix the article to match up with the Black Leg article redirect, but I think I messed up on that XD. Think anyone could help? 22:44, 5 August 2009 (UTC) "Journey Onward" That tiny paragraphs tries to summarize two sagas and the end of the Arabasta arc in a few sentences. It doesn't work very well. It really needs to be fleshed out. Diable Jambe I think you should add the fact that Diable Jambe is inaccurate in french (I'm french myself). If you'd say "Devil Legs" (wich is correct in english, I think), you would say either "Jambes de Diable" (devil's legs) or "Jambes Diaboliques", or even "Jambes Diable" (wich isn't correct in itself, but not as incorrect as "Diable Jambe"). --'Unbirth' Submit!! 18:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :It's not like the Engrish is any better. "Gear Second"? Oda just likes dicking around in foreign languages. The Pope 18:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) True enough. -- 19:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Plus the Latin languages -> Japanese is not perfect at the best of times. :Also Robin's moves are a bundle of mess of languages. One-Winged Hawk 20:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Oda should just use japanese and stop hurting our eyes with poorly translated expressions. --'Unbirth' Submit!! 20:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::And ears, but in Japan its supposedly cool to use a foreign language. Its the same in English when a person speaks French or Spanish for example. One-Winged Hawk 20:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Age I thought Sanji is 20, not 19. Which is he? Yatanogarasu 19:55, March 20 2010 (UTC) He's the same age as Zoro. So I guess that makes him 19. Or else the both of them are 20. SeaTerror 03:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sanji is 19 in the manga while he is 20 in the anime, because he smokes.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 10:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) They never said that he was 20 in the anime because he smokes. SeaTerror 17:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I can't find any sources at the moment, but I distinctly remember reading somewhere that Sanji is 20 in the anime because of the smoking. Can't show people under 20 smoking, lest someone think it's cool, I guess. But for all I know it could be misinformation since I can't find any sources that confirm it. Sanji is, however, currently 19 in the manga and it is confirmed in the SBS.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 18:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Frm my acknolwedgement, no one has ever mentioned the age. While the limit is 19, Sanji was smoking as a child. One-Winged Hawk 20:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::According to Sanji's Manga to Anime difference section he was never shown to be smoking as a child in the anime. :::I found ithttp://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OnePiece, check under Bowdlerise. TvTropes state that in the animation guidebok One Piece RAINBOW Sanji is supposed to be 20 in clear contradiction to what Oda says. Unfortunatley One Piece RAINBOW page does not seem exist on this wikia and I do not have a copy, so I can't verify if the claim is true or not. :(--Uncanny Ultrabeast 20:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::One Piece RAINBOW. Tipota 22:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Note: the image deleted. Tipota 20:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks! :)--Uncanny Ultrabeast 00:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Rainbow was souly anime based, so it doesn't suprise me. They didn't include Sanji smoking as a child because of the Japanese laws. One-Winged Hawk 22:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sanji's cigarettes When exactly Sanji's cigarettes box is shown? I don't know if they're showed some place else, but the brand of his cigarettes can be seen when Sanji falls off the Going Merry during the Skypiea arc. Don't forget to sign your posts! Greetings --Omartron 23:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) About the trivia When reading through the trivia section I found the eyebrow is one of the seven great mysteries in One Piece, so my question is: What are the other six mysteries? Are there actually other six mysteries or is it just speculation? Greetings --Omartron 23:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The eyebrow? I thought it was the left eye. Maybe it's both, but in an episode of SBS, Oda directly refers to his left eye as being one the seven great mysteries of one piece. Karshí 18:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Question. I read in Wikipedia that Sanji has dextrocardia, where his heart is located on the right side of his body and in direct opposition to normal people. Is this true, and if so, is it documented here? --Reikson 02:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :First I heard of it.Mugiwara Franky 02:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, apparently, Sanji said it to Usopp at some point during the fight against Enel. --Reikson 03:03, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::*Or, at least, that's what I read on Wikipedia here (Scroll down towards the very bottom). --Reikson 03:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a mistake. The scene where Usopp listens for Sanji's heart was intended to be a slight joke to a rather serious matter. Enel had zapped Sanji and when Usopp checked for a heartbeat, he couldn't hear one coming from the chef. Nami however pointed out that Usopp was listening for a heartbeat at Sanji's right side. When Usopp checked Sanji's left side, he was able to hear a faint heartbeat fortunately.Mugiwara Franky 03:40, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I stand corrected. --Reikson 02:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Last Name ? Can sometell me Sanji's last name or if he has one? Glasses ? I heard somewhere that Sanji does wear glasses. Does he really wear glasses sometimes ? In the game One Piece Unlimited Adventure you have different outfist there can a Sanji be seen with glasses. CapoDiLoco